closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Genre Arts
Background: This is the vanity card of Carlton Cuse. It was first known as "Boam/Cuse Productions" with Jeffrey Boam, before Boam dropped out and it was changed to "Carlton Cuse Productions." It later became "American Genre" in 2012, before reverting back to its previous name in 2013 to avoid possible confusion with the American Genre Film Archive. This name was subsequently shortened to "Cuse Productions" in 2016. The following year, the company was renamed again, this time to Genre Arts. 'Boam/Cuse Productions' (July 3, 1992-May 20, 1994) Nicknames: "Western Kids", "Little Cowboys" Logo: We see two children wearing cowboy outfits standing together in front of a house in a western town. The little boy on the left wearing black with red badges is putting his arm around the little girl on the right wearing red and white (who seemed to look nervous). Both of them are looking at the camera. We see "BOAM/CUSE" in a large blue Impact font and smaller blue text "PRODUCTIONS". In addition to these words, the line "in association with" fades in at the bottom. FX/SFX: It's all live-action. Music/Sounds: A dreamy 7-note tune, which goes into the Warner Bros. Television logo of the time. Availability: Seen on The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. 'Carlton Cuse Productions' 1st Logo (March 29, 1996-May 2, 1997) Logo: On a purple background, we see the yellow 3D-looking word "CUSE" in a bold Serif font, facing the bottom right side, sandwiched between 2 white lines. Above "CUSE", the word "CARLTON" is seen in a squeezed Bank Gothic font, spaced to fit the width of the line. Below everything else, is the word "PRODUCTIONS" in the same font as "CARLTON". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme of Nash Bridges. Original CBS airings would use their generic music. Availability: Seen on the first two seasons of Nash Bridges. 2nd Logo (September 19, 1997-May 4, 2001) Nickname: "Purple Filmstrip" Logo: On a gold background, we see a purple film strip with the words in Boost SSi Regular font: Carlton CUSE Productions The text shines and reflects on the bottom left corner of the screen. Variant: On season 1 of Martial Law, the logo, along with the Ruddy Morgan and 20th Century Fox Television logos are squished. FX/SFX: The zooming in on the filmstrip, and the shining of the logo. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show or generic music (with a voiceover) on CBS on original airings. Availability: Seen on seasons 3-6 of Nash Bridges, as well as Martial Law. 3rd Logo (March 3, 2014-May 16, 2016) Nickname: "The Woods" Logo: On a painted dark sky, we see a man in dark jacket and has a hat on. In his hand, he has a flashlight which is on and it's pointed to a couple of trees with the words "CARLTON CUSE 'PRODUCTIONS" on it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on seasons 2-4 of ''Bates Motel, The Strain, The Returned and season 1 of Colony. '''American Genre (March 18, 2013-May 20, 2013) Nickname: "The Man with a Flag" Logo: On a black background, we see a hill, with a black and white potrait of a man holding a flag. Behind the man are the words "AMERICAN" and "GENRE" on the left and right sides of the man. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on season 1 of Bates Motel. 'Cuse Productions' (August 28, 2016-September 17, 2017) Logo: On a dark blue background, we see a close up of the segmented lines. The linear parts draw "C" in light blue with white streaks, followed by "U", then we see a close up of the words "S" and "E", and we see the words "CUSE" in full view, then the words "PRODUCTIONS" sliding up. FX/SFX: The drawing. Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on season 2 of Colony and the final season of both Bates Motel and The Strain. 'Genre Arts' (May 2, 2018- ) Logo: On a white or black background, we see the black lines, and we see the words "GEN E" and "A TS". A "R"-shaped filmstrip is standing behind the words, and stopped in the middle. FX/SFX: The "R"-shaped filmstrip moving. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the final season of Colony and Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan. Category:Television